All Grown Up In Danville
by yakkofan725
Summary: Phineas & Ferb/All Grown Up crossover. The Pickles, Finsters, De Villes, and Carmichaels travel to Danville
1. Introductions

_**All Grown Up.... In Danville**_

**I do not own the characters from All Grown Up, Viacom does... I don't own P&F either, Disney does!**

**Text fades in on screen:**

_**Yakkofan725 presents:**_

**Text fades out**

**More text fades on screen:**

_**A fanfiction based on a Klasky Csupo production and a Disney production**_

**Text fades out**

**(All Grown Up.... In Danville intro begins)**

(To the tune of the All Grown Up theme song)

4.... 3....2....1!

Every summer, mom and dad would say

There's a hundred and four days, no time for wasting

Then we go to school, to get an education

So we try to live it up on Summer vacation,

All Grown Up!

I really wanna shout it out!

All Grown Up!

I want Danville to know!

All Grown Up!

So Ferb, what will we do today?

'Cause I'm All Grown Up with you!

I'm All Grown Up In....

Danville!

_**Created by Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**_


	2. I'll Get The Fudgy DingALing Balls

It was 3:23 P. M. on May 18, 2005 when 13-year old Angelica Pickles stepped out of her Aunt Didi's silver Nissan Sentra. As she stepped out, Stu Pickles, a 47-year old man with purple hair with several gray hairs mixed in, stepped out of the door on the opposite side of the car. As Angelica non-chalantly tossed her uncle the car keys, she asked him "So Uncle Stu, how'd I do?". Still obviously frazzled from Angelica's training session, Stu responded "Well, let's just put it this way: You could have done worse". As Angelica walked towards the front door, Stu muttered under his breath "How did Drew rope me into this?." Suddenly, Stu's cell phone went off, with the ringtone:

_"Be polite and say "Hello" whenever you answer the phone"_

_"Mister Friend: Another great invention from Pickles Industries"_

Stu rummaged around in his pants' pockets until he finally found his cell phone. He nervously pressed the "TALK" button. He was somewhat excited, because that was the ringtone he set for Mr. Mucklehoney, head of Mucklehoney Industries. As soon as he hit the button, Spike's puppy "Spiffy" ran out and jumped up on Stu. "No, down boy! Down! Down!" Stu yelled into the phone, causing Mr. Mucklehoney to yell back at Stu. When Spiffy finally lost interest in playing with Stu, Stu noticed Mr. Mucklehoney yelling at him. Stu tried to calm Mr. Mucklehoney, eventually succeeding.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"We're going to Danville!" exclaimed Stu

"Great, I'll pack the Fudgy Ding-A-Ling Balls" responded Lou


	3. Evil Waffles?

Later that day, Stu sat in the living room of the Pickles' household, using his laptop to search for directions to Danville.

"That's strange." said Stu to nobody in particular

"What is?" replied his eldest son Tommy, who was currently filming his younger brother Dil.

"I can't find any mention of Danville online."

Tommy thought of a possible reason, but realized that he didn't have the heart to tell it to his dad.

"Maybe aliens erased Danville and all its inhabitants from existence?" said Dil

"Maybe" replied Stu sarcastically.

**MEANWHILE IN DANVILLE:**

"YOU'RE TOO LATE, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! All mentions of the Tri-State Area are ERASED from the internet!" exclaimed Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Perry wasn't exactly concerned about this. Sure, this _could _be the scheme that actually worked. And, yes, Perry did consider this, but he had a unique way of looking at Dr. D's plans. He liked to refer to it as 'msimitpo', the exact opposite of optimism. When things concern Doof, always look at them from the negative side. His plans never work, so why worry about them?

"Perry the Platypus, are you alright? You seem like you, kinda, zoned out just right there. Almost for a paragraph's worth of thought. …Since when did I compare lengths of thought to the various sections of prose? Does anybody even do that anymore? Did they _ever do that? And since when I did italicize various words I say? W-wait a minute, how is that even possible? You can't italicize spoken word. You can speak with emphasis, but that's not italicization. Y'know, italicization reminds me of an event that happened during my days as a lawn gnome. I told you about that, right, Perry the Platypus? Kenny, and all that? All That. Now there's a good sketch comedy…"_

_Perry was in bliss. He got some sort of high from hearing his nemesis drone on and on. _

"…_.And then there was that time where he suggested Rigby's hold a raffle to win a waffle. Of course, Kenan had to go and insult him for the idea. I don't see why. If I weren't evil, I'd hold a raffle to win a waffle. …..Wait a second. If I embedded some sort of evil device in the waffle…. That's it, Perry the Platypus, go ahead and destroy the Erase-inator, I have a new plan. EVIL WAFFLES!"_

_Perry blinked in confusion_

" …_.It sounded more sane in my head, I swear."_


End file.
